


Devil Eyes (MOON JONGUPXYOU SHORT ONESHOT)

by Elishaje



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Grandmothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: You are running late to meet your boss and new coworkers, when Fate decides to help you out.....





	Devil Eyes (MOON JONGUPXYOU SHORT ONESHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a set of pictures on a tumblr page and I was inspired to literally typed this out in less than 10 minutes. Enjoy!!!

 

 

                                                                             

You are running late to meet your new boss and your coworkers for the first time. You guys had arranged a fun potluck/meet-up on a Saturday, giving up your day off, which you had never done before, but you were willing to do it because you'd heard curious rumors about your new company's CEO, the infamous Moon conglomerate and his trio of sons, especially the youngest boy, his legendary 'Devil Eyes' Son....

 

As you hop impatiently from one foot to another, waiting for the crossing light to change from red to green, cars whizzing by as you anxiously adjust your plastic containers of home cooking, an old woman feebly tugs on your shirt sleeve,

 

"Excuse me dearie, but could you please help me cross the street? These old legs aren't what they used to be anymore......"

 

You inwardly sigh, but what the hell, this would be your good deed for the day, might as well get in your Karma points while you're late anyways, right?

 

Everyone around you two are snickering and laughing, because to be fair, the woman is looking a little crazy-she's wearing a big floppy hat, a kitty patterned dress, and mismatched shoes with a massive picnic basket on her arm, but nevertheless, you help Granny cross the street.

 

As you two walk, arm in arm, the woman reveals to you that she is bringing her grandson some food because he was meeting friends today and 'we want to make a good impression, of course.'

 

You two cross the street together, and you wave goodbye and start walking, only to realize, somewhat awkwardly, that the woman is following you,"Oh darling, it looks like we are going the same way!!!"

 

You two end up at the same building, where a man with startling eyes is standing at the sliding glass door to your meeting place, watching your approach before coming out and greeting you both.

                                                                                

 

 

 

You stutter as his gaze pierces your soul, rooting you to the spot-but the old woman seems COMPLETELY immune as she chirps out, "Oh, hello there, Jongup-Ah!!!Here is the kimbap you've requested!!!Also, this lovely young woman has been so kind to me-you should meet her!!!"

 

Your boss and new supervisor only chuckles while taking your bags and the food from his grandmother, never breaking eye contact with you as he says, "Oh really, I'd like to hear about this, ______-ssi...."


End file.
